


lovingu

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oikawa is back to Japan and he just wants to rela and kisses from his long distance boyfriend... kou-chan please stop laughing at my face!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	lovingu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pen_guinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_guinne/gifts).



> title from : [《 interlude: lovingu — sarah》](https://open.spotify.com/track/18yQHDU9f8FLs8FsM5MmU4?si=2_QCx8wtRKC6CH92t3Gt5Q&utm_source=copy-link)
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 💕💕💕


End file.
